Her dark soul
by whatsgoodaboutlove
Summary: - I dreamt about perfect friendship, perfect boyfriend, perfect carrier, perfect everything, - she looked out of the window. The blue bright sky didn't suit her dull mood. - And what's changed? - wondered Natsu. He was listening to her attentively being surprised with her deep thoughts. - Me, - she simply answered and got up from the windowsill.


p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"When Natsu suddenly meets her in the school hall, he wants to slap her and bring her to senses. Sometimes it's too hard for him to hold back especially when she laughs too loud on purpose or sits alone on the windowsill. In such moments natsu can only guess what this girl is thinking is so confident and bitchy in public but now, taking her favorite place on that windowsill, squeezing her kneels to her chest and looking in the window she's sighing with frustration and smoking, trying to bring as much poison in her lungs as she could./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Natsu stares at this girl and notices wet rows of tears on her cheeks, trembling lips which are caused by her crying. Her long blonde hair is lying on her trembling shoulders and Natsu's gaze is going further when he leans on the iron locker. He likes that nobody is in the hall during the lesson and he's sure Lucy is happy because of it to - always dressed up perfectly now she doesn't resemble herself - her short black skirt wasn't in the right place and her white t-shirt had some dark spots which were probably her eyeliner./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Natsu had met her a lot during the breaks but there never talked because they were studying in different groups. But he heard a enough about her. Lucy's reputation wasn't very appealing - everyone always discussed her personal life like problems with parents and countless boyfriends. In fact, all bad girls features were combined in her if we believe the rumors. But Natsu didn't believe them. We are discussed if other people envy us, aren't we?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Why is she sitting here? She must be playing truant" - Natsu thought. Lucy didn't notice him, she must be too deep in her thoughts. She had too much of them and nobody could even imagine it. For a minute Natsu hesitates and looks at his clock to make sure it's enough time before the lesson is over. He suddenly met her when he was going to the doctor and he shouldn't be here right now. Natsu couldn't think of an excuse why he even decided to ask if she was alright./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- You know, good girls don't smoke, - he suddenly said. Natsu was waiting for Lucy's reaction but she was just looking on the floor without any /- Hey! I'm talking to you! - he almost shouted. Natsu was getting mad at being /- Why are you doing that? - Lucy asked and coughed. There was so much pain in her voice that Natsu couldn't even be live it belonged to her. He quickly came up to Lucy and took her cigarette away throwing it into the rubbish bin. Lucy didn't said anything and looked at him with a silent question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- How long are you going to sit here? - he asked again. Natsu sat next to her but she quickly turned away showing no interest in their discussion. br /- What happened? - Natsu wasn't going to hold back. Lucy shook her head and smiled with /- Well you know… I'm not like I seem to be. It's just a mask. People don't care what's inside, right?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Natsu was expecting everything but not that. He opened his mouth in surprise and blinked trying to understand what she was talking /- I… Care, - he said, looking at her as kind as he could. Lucy shuddered under his gaze and continued speaking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- Nothing's ever perfect, - she didn't feel that her voice was constantly changing, - but people always expect only the best from me. And I don't know why. Maybe it's my brother's fault. He was almost a legend in our school if you remember him. Or its because of my reach parents. It turned out that my friends were with me only for mya class="jlvsylerpp" style="color: inherit; text-decoration: underline; left: auto; opacity: 1; top: auto; box-sizing: border-box !important; border: 0px !important; bottom: auto !important; clip: auto !important; clear: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px !important; max-height: none !important; max-width: none !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; overflow: visible !important; padding: 0px !important; position: static !important; right: auto !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; transform: none !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; visibility: visible !important; width: auto !important; zoom: 1 !important; z-index: auto !important; font-weight: 700 !important; background: 0px 0px !important;" title="Click to Continue by WD" href=" #14130381"MONEY/a, and now I'm all alone. Time changes everything./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Lucy finished, breathing heavily. Natsu was silent. He could say a single word in shock, because he didn't even think Lucy was able to talk about such philosophy issues. But he was glad he saw a different part of her. And this part was thousand times better than a bitchy popular girl who he met every day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- I dreamt about perfect friendship, perfect boyfriend, perfect carrier, perfect everything, - she looked out of the window. The blue bright sky didn't suit her dull /- And what's changed? - wondered Natsu. He was listening to her attentively being surprised with her deep thoughts. br /- Me, - she simply answered and got up from the windowsill. they were sitting like that for too long and the lesson was going to finish soon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- So you feel like nobody needs you now? - he asked, getting up as well. Lucy nodded, trying not to burst into tears /- But here I am, - Natsu said with a wide smile, - and I think you are amazing! You don't need to be someone else to make people love you, because those who don't love you the way you are don't deserve you!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- Why are you saying that? - Lucy couldn't understand what that guy wanted from her - they weren't even /- Because people are people, - he answered, shrugging./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Lucy opened her mouth but could think of an answer. She started trembling again because of tears which were going to show up on her face again and Natsu put his jacket on her. Lucy smiled at him thankfully and he remarked that her smile was very beautiful. br /They didn't need any words. These short minutes seemed to be too long and each of them felt something unusual. Natsu took her hand and smiled again in order to cheer her up but suddenly he remembered something./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"- I'm sorry, I have to go, - he stepped back, - I must manage to visit a school nurse before the lesson is over!br /Lucy looked at his back silently and when he turned the corner she shouted:br /- Thanks, Natsu!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He smiled widely over his shoulder and showed her a thumb up. When Natsu disappeared Lucy realized she was still earring his jacket. She smiled and closed her eyes. It's okay, she could return it to him later. She knew where to find him./p 


End file.
